poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sports, Pinball, Party and Kart Contest (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Sports, Pinball, Party and Kart Contest. Narrator: When the Earth was in great danger, Ransik assembled Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the universe. The war was raging when Nightmare Moon and Ivan Ooze each began a full scale battle. Until, The Rangers finally defeated them one by one. But now, A new threat arose as Bowser and his evil army of Koopa begins to conquer the Earth. Only our heroes can stop him. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force! The episode begins in the Acorn Plains of the Mushroom Kingdom, the Mario and Toad Bros. in their Flying Squirrel wingsuits were training with the Winx Team. Mario: How're you girls coming? Luigi: Hope you're not breaking a sweat! Blue Toad: At least we're not! Bloom (Winx): Not at all! Yellow Toad: Now, we're talking! Purple Toad: Me too! Stella: Then show us what you guys got! Just then, they received a letter from Faragonda. Mario: It's from Faragonda. Bloom (Winx): We're invited to come to the Olympic Games. So, they gathered their friends as they send invitations to Twilight and her friends. Meanwhile at Twilight's house, she and her friends were hanging out Twilight Sparkle: And that's it, Unikitty. We do our jobs to help others, you still do yours. Unikitty: Wow, no kidding. Puppycorn: The way I see you, Big sis, you're always in the zone. Unikitty: You got that right, Little bro. At the Crystal Prep Secret Lab, Alexander Fox Xanatos along with his father, David, MacBeth, and Ransik created an android female stature known as Miss Do Well. Alexander Fox Xanatos: How's that, Ransik? Ransik: Perfect, but it is missing something. MacBeth: Yes, Ransik, Miss Do Well could use a heart and soul to go with it. David Xanatos: Alex, the honor goes to you. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Thanks, Dad, I'll give it a shot. Professor Utonium: Can he really do that? Florida: If anyone can help protect space and time, it's Alex Xanatos and the Rangers. Amethyst Utonium: How's the heart coming, Alex? Alexander Fox Xanatos: It's ready. Now, to preform a magic spell. With one spell to cast and the heart of the soul beating, it was now placed inside Miss Do Well. Then, the Rainbow Contest has begun as Twilight and her friends arrived. Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe it, we're actually attending the Rainbow Contest! Mario: Neither can I, Twilight! Brick: It's good thing we're pumped enough for this. Princess Peach: I couldn't agree more. Blossom: Me either. Blue Toad: Let's do this! Boomer: It's showtime! Luigi: Time to get started! Butch: I look forward to this! Blisstina: Me too! Sunset Shimmer: Game on! For the first event, the components begin the Biggest Kart Race. Lakitu Buddy: It's time begin our first event, Kart Racing! Soon enough, the components were finally ready. Twilight Sparkle: See you on the other side, Mario! Mario: You're on, Twilight! Lakitu Buddy: On your mark... Get set... Go! And so, the race is one with Twilight getting a head start. Princess Peach: You're about to eat my dust! Yoshi: Not for long! Unikitty: Awesome Race! So, Wallflower was catching up with Twilight. Wario: Look at her go! Nabbit: Let's keep up with her! Luigi: Heads up! Toad: Shells! Mario: Mama Mia! Toadette: Look out! Soon enough, Twilight and Wallflower were getting tied. Unikitty: Look at them go! Twilight Sparkle: See you guys on the finish line! Princess Daisy: Hey! Rosalina: Watch it! Wallflower Blush: Sorry! At last, Twilight and Wallflower won a tie. King George: And the winners are Twilight Sparkle and Wallflower Blush! With that said, Twilight and Wallflower each one golden medals. Twilight Sparkle: Congratulations, Wallflower. Wallflower Blush: Thanks, Twilight, you too. Meanwhile at Bowser's Castle, Bowser and Dragaunus begin their next evil plan to crash the Olympics. Bowser: It's time to bring out the next Koopa. Lord Dragaunus: Wraith is bringing one at once, Bowser. Wraith: Koopa Champ is ready, Lord Dragaunus. Koopa Champ: The champ is ready to take out the chumps! Lord Dragaunus: Good, make sure of it. Bowser Jr.: Yeah, kick some Power Ranger butt! So, Koopa Champ set off to earth and crash the Olympic Games. Back on earth, Applejack and Apple Bloom were just getting ready for the next event. Apple Bloom: I can't wait until the next event, Big sis. Applejack: Neither can I, Apple Bloom, I just wish Mom and Dad could see us now. Apple Bloom: Yeah, me too. Applejack: (notice something in the distance) Huh, what's that going on out there? Apple Bloom: Is that...?! As they looked, it was their parents, Bright Mac and Pear Butter. Applejack: Mom... Dad... is it really you two!? Bright Mac: Applejack! Pear Butter: Apple Bloom! Apple Bloom and Applejack: Mom! Dad! So, they hugged their parents happy united by them at last. Applejack: We've missed you so much! Bright Mac: We've missed you gals too! Pear Butter: And look at you, Apple Bloom, you've gotten so big! Apple Bloom: I know, it's been so long since I was a baby. So, they brought them inside the house just in time. Apple Bloom: Big Mac, Granny, Grand Pear! Applejack: Y'all wouldn't guess who just came home! As they all came, they were in surprised shock. Bright Mac: Hey, Ma! Hey, Big Mac. Pear Butter: Hi, Daddy. Big McIntosh: Ma, Pa, Is it really you two!? Bright Mac: Eeyup! (chuckles) Granny Smith: (as they hugged Bright Mac) We've missed you so much, Bright Mac! Grand Pear: (hugging her daughter) I thought I'd never see you again, I never got the chance to apologize for everything, and for misjudging Bright Mac, Pear Butter! Pear Butter: It's okay, Daddy, I know you are! Grand Pear: Come on, Y'all, it's time for an Apple and Pear Family Group Hug! Applejack: My thoughts exactly, Grand Pear. So, they started their Apple and Pear Family Group Hug. Then, they started the Apple and Pear Family Reunion. Applejack: Alrighty, everybody having a good reunion?! Apple Bloom: We sure are, Big sis. Goldie Delicious: I just can't believe they came back. Apple Rose: It's such a brighter miracle. Bright Mac: You have no idea what we've been through, Auntie Applesauce. Pear Butter: It's been so long since we've got to see our children grow again. Auntie Applesauce: I'll bet. (started flirting with Ransik) Hey, Ransik. You look like you could use a maid around your school. Ransik: Easy, Applesauce. I literally had a girlfriends at CHS, I don't want to get her jealous of you. Soon, it was time for Applejack to get ready for the next event as she joined up with her friends. Then, the next event for Twilight and her friends to begin is the best swimmer contest. Lakitu Buddy: Is everyone ready for the next event!? Twilight Sparkle: Ready, Lakitu. Mario: Time for a swim. Ken: I'm ready. Yuri: Let's do it. Chris: May the best athlete wins. Bongo: Showtime. Lakitu Buddy: On your mark... Get set... Go! At last, the best swimmers competition begins. Mario: Here I go! (begins his cannonball) Twilight Sparkle: My turn. (starts her high dive) Princess Peach: I'm up next! (starts her high dive backwards) Rarity: I'm up. (begins her damsel high dive) Luigi: My turn! (starts his sprinting dive) Fluttershy: Oh my. (starts her feet first dive) Princess Daisy: Allow me. (starts sideway dive) Applejack: Hoo-Wee! (starts a spinning dive) Just as everyone else dived one by one, the scores were counted and the winners were announced. Jumpman: And the winners are Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Princess Daisy! Mario: Woo Hoo! Luigi: Alrighty! Princess Peach: We've won! Princess Daisy: Alright! Bloom: They did it! Flora: They won fair in square! Roxy: Clearly! Daphne: At least we tried. Toadsworth: Job well done to all of you! Principal Celestia: You all did an excellent job. Spike: Thanks, Principal Celestia. Toad Frederick: Now then, get ready for the next event. Soon, the Archery Contest was about to begin. Lakitu Buddy: Everyone ready for the Archery Contest?! Mary Bell: Ready! Bobby: Ready! Lucas: Ready! Tap: Ready! Yoshi: Ready steady! Toad: More than ready! Stella: Same goes for all of us! Lakitu Buddy: On your mark... Get set... Go! At last, they begin to fire their arrows. Blue Toad: I missed! Pinkie Pie: I got a bullseye! Purple Toad: I'm this close! Yellow Toad: Ooh. Starlight Glimmer: Yes! At last, Julie came to see the targets. Julie: Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, and Mirage are the winners! Pinkie Pie: Woo Hoo! Sunset Shimmer: Alright! Rainbow Dash: Oh yeah! Starlight Glimmer: We've won! Queen Harmony: The gold medals are now yours. King George: (placing the gold medals) Congratulations to all of you. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, King George. Spike: It was fun. Rosalina: I'll bet. Prince Pearce: I couldn't agree more. Wallflower Blush: Me either. However, there were koopa minions attacking the arena. Koopa Champ: Alright, Koopa Minions! Time to play some games and destroy the Rangers! Just as Twilight and her friends had to fight them back, Bright Mac and Pear Butter were beginning to worry. Bright Mac: Applejack! Pear Butter: Be careful! Applejack: Apple Bloom, stay with Mom and Dad! Apple Bloom: Go get'em, Big sis! Mario: Let's take them out! Kim Possible: Way ahead of ya, Mario. Bloom (Winx): Ready, Blossom? Blossom: Ready! Now, they fought off the Koopa Minions and Twilight and her friends begin the morph. Twilight Sparkle: It's Morphin Time! Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Honor Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Equality Power, Arise! Mirage: Passionate Power, Unite! The Elemental Warriors: Elemental Power, Descend! The Harmony Force morphing sequence begins. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! Spike: Honor! Starlight Glimmer: Equality! Mirage: Passionate! Star Swirl the Bearded: Sorcery! Rockhoof: Strength! Mage Meadowbrook: Healing! Somnambula: Hope! Mistmane: Beauty! Flash Magnus: Bravery! Stygian: Knowledge! Altogether: Harmony Begin, Our Power Within! Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force Symbol appears. The Harmony Force Symbol appears as the trademark blue smoke appeared. The Friendly Five: ???, ???! Darkwing Duck: I am Darkwing Duck! Nega-Megavolt: I am Darkwing Megavolt! Nega-Quackerjack: I am Darkwing Quackerjack! Nega-Bushroot: I am Darkwing Bushroot! Nega-Liquidator: I am Darkwing Liquidator! Leia: (uses the Star Key) Key of the star, With powers burning bright, Reveal the staff and shine your light, Release! (The Star Key turns into Star Wand and she prepares for a battle) Captain Crandall: Buh-za! Skate Lad: Chi-ka! Rope Girl: Wuh-pa! Altogether: Teamo Supremo! The Mummies: With the Strength of Ra! (activated their armors) Chiro: Hyperforce Go! Bloom (Winx): We are the Winx Club! Sailor Scouts: We're the Sailor Scouts, and we will punish you! Darkwing Duck: Justice Squad, Mighty Ducks, Road Rovers, Street Sharks, Extreme Dinosaurs, Teamo Supremo and Mushroom, Jungle and Superheroes, Assemble! Koopa Champ: Koopa Minions, Attack! So, the Rangers fought off the Koopa Minions as Bright Mac and Pear Butter watched. Bright Mac: I don't believe it! Pear Butter: The Power Rangers! And Applejack's one of them! As they watched the Rangers and the Heroes fight off the Koopa Minions, they were finally winning. Bright Mac: No one else must know about Applejack. Pear Butter: If our family knew about it soon, we'll make sure of it. And then, Mario knows about the games and adding by twelve lists by the contest of every rules. Mario: I've kept track on every game on twelve lists, including the rules requiring. Twilight Sparkle: You're right, Mario, you sure know a lot. Blue Toad: He sure does, Twilight. Luigi: Magnifico! Yellow Toad: Oh Yeah! Purple Toad: What'd you think, Rarity? Rarity: It's very nice, Purple Toad. Sunset Shimmer: I can respect that. Princess Peach: Can we all. Princess Daisy: No doubt. Rosalina: Mmm, Hmm. So, they got ready for the next event. But, Ransik told Bright Mac and Pear Butter about everything and how Applejack became one of the Power Rangers. Ransik: It's very important no one else knows about your daughter, Can I trust you two to keep it safe? Bright Mac: Will do, Ransik. Pear Butter: You have our support. Ransik: Very good, Rockhoof will need your oath. Rockhoof: Bright Mac, Pear Butter, are you two ready to give your support to your daughter as well as your family did? Bright Mac: We do, Rockhoof. Pear Butter: Our daughter's secret will forever be safe with us. Rockhoof: Very good, you both are now trustworthy with our secrets. Florida: Excellent. Later, Applejack spoke with her parents about what it means to trust each other. Applejack: Mom, Dad, I hope I didn't worry you two about why Ransik chose me and my friends. Bright Mac: Not at all, AJ, he's very wise to choose you as the Honesty Ranger. Pear Butter: And yet, you became very strong almost as Rockhoof was. Applejack: Yeah, (chuckles) I kinda get that a lot. Suddenly, Bad Rap and his gang of raptors came out of nowhere. Bad Rap: Surprise! Applejack: Bad Rap and the Raptors! Spittor: (grabbing Apple Bloom) You're coming with us! Apple Bloom: (screams) Applejack, help! Applejack: Keep your claws off my sister! But when Applejack's back was turned, Dragaunus and his lackeys came form behind Bright Mac and Pear Butter. Siege: We got them! Bright Mac: Hey! Pear Butter: Let go of us! Chameleon: Two turtle dove hostages coming up! Lord Dragaunus: Bring them to Bowser at once! Apple Bloom: They got Mom and Dad! Haxx: Smell ya later, Honesty Ranger! As the Raptors took of with Dragaunus and his lackeys, Applejack felt guilty. At the lab, Diabolico and Loki came to warn her. Diabolico: Are you alright, Applejack? Applejack: I'm fine, Diabolico, they took our parents. Diabolico: We know, you must stop Bowser before he and his followers would harm them. Luigi: We're here to help you out, Applejack. Yellow Yoshi: It's a good thing Rockhoof brought us. Rockhoof: Aye, we've figured you could use some help getting your parents back. With that said, Applejack was glad to have some help as Villamax and the Extreme Dinosaurs came. Villamax: We'll help you, Applejack. Applejack: Really, y'all want to help save my parents? Hardrock: That's what friends do, Applejack. Danny Phantom: (Danny Fenton) We got your back. Tecna: Let's go save your parents together. Applejack: Thanks, Y'all. So, they agree to help one another and save Applejack's parents. Later, Applejack came up with a rescue plan to succeed this mission. Applejack: It ain't going to be easy, but we have to save my parents, I don't want to loose them. Rockhoof: Don't worry, we're all in this mission together. Rob Stoppable: I don't know, Rockhoof, it might be a dangerous job. Donkey Kong Jr.: We gotta help them, Ron, no matter what the danger. So, they all agree to help Applejack rescue her parents. With the search and rescue plan in motion, Bowser and his alliance were waiting for them. Bowser: Welcome, Rangers. Larry Koopa: We meet again. Wendy O. Koopa: Yeah, for the last time. Bowser: Ready give up and surrender your loyalty to us!? Twilight Sparkle: That won't happen, Bowser! Bowser Jr.: Fine by us, cause we're gonna kill you guys anyway. Mario: Let's hope the plan works. Princess Peach: We'd better make sure of it. Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Honor Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Equality Power, Arise! Mirage: Passionate Power, Unite! The Elemental Warriors: Elemental Power, Descend! As they morphed, they begin their fight against the Koopa Minions. Twilight Sparkle: Show me what you got, Bad Rap! Bad Rap: I'll show you, Magic Ranger! Spike: You're gong down, Baron Violent! Baron Violent: Bring it on then, Honor Ranger! Just as the fight continues, Applejack got a head start to find her parents. Meanwhile, Vice Principal Luna and John Smith were enjoying their time together. John Smith: So, Luna, how's your sister doing? Vice Principal Luna: She;s doing just fine, thank you for asking, John. John Smith: You know, I just can't imagine a fine woman like you before. Vice Principal Luna: And I can't seem to imagine what a find historical man you are. John Smith: So, what's next for the both of us? Before Luna could answer, Zazu came just in time to warn John. Zazu: John, we've got trouble! John Smith: Lead the way, Zazu. Vice Principal Luna: John? John Smith: I'm sorry I have to leave so soon, Luna, I've got work to do. So, Zazu led John to the others as fast as he could. As for the Harmony Force Rangers and heroes, they had to stop Koopa Champ. Twilight Sparkle: It's over, Koopa Champ! Koopa Champ: The game's never over! Applejack: We'll see about that, Partner! Honesty Axe! With one slash, she took him down with one swing. Koopa Champ: (notice a crack in his shell) My shell! Applejack: ???, . Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225